customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: Early 1990s * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1991-present) * Origin: Canada * Year debut: Between October 22, 1991 and March 23, 1993 * First heard: Either God Bless The Child (a Law & Order episode) or Stolen Babies (TV Commercial) * Area used: Worldwide This is one of many sounds that TV Tropes collectively refers to as "Most Annoying Sound". The page itself even has a picture of Baby Mario in a bubble crying, due to it being heavily used in the Super Nintendo game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. It is still being used as of today, among other baby crying sounds. Used In TV Shows *100Latino *1,000 Ways to Die *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (Heard once in the intro.) *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (Heard once in "Bones of Disbelief".) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Slide.") *America's Funniest Home Videos (Heard once in the first episode of Season 21) *American Dad! *Archer *Atomic Betty (Heard in "Who's the Baby Now?") *Battle for Dream Island (Heard once in "A Hit Or Miss".) *Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Room for Everyone," and "The One and Only You.") *Blue's Clues (Heard three times in "What's That Sound?" - US version only. and just the whining where the babies from the baby hospital in "The Baby's Here!.") *Bounty Hamster *Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Bubble Baby!") *Cadfael *Casualty (Season 22 only; Heard in 5 episodes including "Behind Closed Doors.") *Chappelle's Show *Charmed *Chowder (Heard once in "The Belgian Waffle Slobber-Barker.") *Code Black *The Cramp Twins *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard in The Baby is Here) *Desperate Housewives (Heard once in "Multi-Languages.") *Dirt (TV Series) *The Fairly OddParents *Family Guy (Heard once in "Emission Impossible," "Farmer Guy" and "High School English.") *The Flushed Away Show *GirlStuff/BoyStuff *The Good Night Show (Heard once in "Culture.") *Gullah Gullah Island (Heard once in "Rain Rain Go Away".) *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Heard once in "Fruit Plane!") *Holby City (14th January 2014) *The Jellies *Johnny Test *Katie and Orbie (Used once for baby Megan when she cries in "The New Baby.") *Kenny vs. Spenny *Kid vs Kat *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (Heard once in "Leggo My Ego") *Law & Order (Possible debut, heard in "God Bless the Child." Also heard in the last 6 seasons.) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (Heard in "Bombshell.") *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *The Little Couple (Heard in "I'm a Little Boss".) *Little Riley Jacob *Lost *The Loud House (TV Series) *Marvel's Runaways (Heard once alongside Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING in "Hostile Takeover".) *The Middle (Heard in "Ovary and Out".) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Supplies Party".) *New Tricks *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (Heard once in "Quad with a Blog.") *Nova *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Olivia *Padjaklubi *Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Baby Makes Three".) *Planet Sketch (Heard in "Toothbrush".) *Power Rangers *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (Heard once in "Stimpy's Pregnant" towards the end.) *Rugrats (Heard once in High pitch in "Partners in Crime.") *The Save-Ums *Secrets of the Earth (Heard once in "Abandoned Places.") *Shining Time Station (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out" on the 24 Hour Crybaby Channel) *The Simpsons *Sister, Sister (heard once in the intro.) *Sleepy Hollow (Heard once in "Insatiable.") *Soulcalibur: A New Legend *South Park (Heard once in "Merry Christmas, Charlie Manson!.") *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Trek: Enterprise (Heard once in "The Similitude.") *Star Trek: Voyager *Superjail! (Heard in 3 episodes.) *Supernatural *Team Umizoomi *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Staring at the Future" and "I'm the Sauce.") *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Total DramaRama (Heard once in "Dreams for Fun.") *The Middle (Heard in "Ovary and Out") *The Save-Ums *The Thundermans *The Wacky Days *Tiger Troops *Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Future Pizza.") *VeggieTales *The Walking Dead *Wander Over Yonder *What Remains (BBC drama) *YaYa and Zouk (Heard once in "The Ball.") *Yin Yang Yo! Movies * Anne: Journey to Green Gables (2005) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Death to Smoochy (2002) * Don't Look Under The Bed (1999) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Franklin and the Green Knight: The Movie (2000) * Four Christmases (2008) * Gravity (2013) * Frost/Nixon (2008) * Igor (2008) * Inside Out (2015) * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) * The Kingdom (2007) * Little Man (2006) * Max (2015) * Moll Flanders (1996) * Nine Lives (2016) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Running Scared (2006) * Shoot 'Em Up (2007) * The Star (2017) * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) Videos * Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island (1994) Commercials Germany: * Baby Born (2000s) New Zealand: * Bank of New Zealand - The Good Report (2018) Poland: * EPEE - Baby Amore (2007) UK: * McDonald's - Breakfast from 6:00am - Bad Start (2014, radio) USA: * AOL - "Quick Thinking" (2004) * Cinemode: Inside Out (2015) * Graco Pack 'N Play Playards - Portable Nappers (2015) * Kraft Macaroni & Cheese: Channel Surfing (1999) * March of Dimes - Stadium (2007) * True Value Hardware: "The True Value of a Sleeping Baby" (2013) * NHTSA - "Where's Baby? Look Before You Lock" (2018, radio) Video Games SNES: * Yoshi's Island: Super Mario World 2 (1995) (Video Game) Leapster: * 1st Grade (Seaside Quest) PC: * I Spy School Days * Microsoft Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker * Ski Resort Tycoon: Deep Powder Sony PlayStation: * Bloodbrone (video game) (2014) * Dog's Life * LA Rush (2005) * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory (2001) * Terminatior - Dawn of Fate (2002) * Tomb Raider (2013, live session from 24th May 2018) Super Nintendo Entertainment System: * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Nintendo DS: * Imagine Babyz (2007) Wii U: * Super Mario Maker (Used when activating the Baby Mario effects.) Promos * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius - Home Videos (2003) * PBS: Be More Surprised (Antiques Roadshow) (2003-2009) Trailers * Four Christmases (2008) (Trailers) * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) (Trailers) * Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007) (Trailers) TV Spots * Arthur Christmas (2011) (TV Spots) * The Master of Disguise (2002) (TV Spots) * Stolen Babies (1993) (February/March TV Spots) Policy Trailers * AMC Theatres: Don't Spoil the Movie (2002-2011) (Policy Trailers) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) Miscellaneous * The Amazing Spider-Man (LeapPad book) * SpongeBob SquarePants (LeapPad book) Online Videos * The Gmod Idiot Box * MojoOnPC (Heard in ”Day in The Life of a Pro CS:GO Player”) * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard in "Baby Shrek and Mario and Bowser's Stupid and Crazy Adventure: Season Finale.") Anime * Dragon Ball GT * Pokemon